


Trust In Me

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, by a third party, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe needs a distraction, Ben gives him one.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Trust In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Skeletons In The Closet
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
If Poe was to be perfectly honest, he was relieved when he got in contact with Ben again. He tried to keep a cheerful face on him, he really did. Ben didn’t seem to be buying it though; even putting aside the fact that Ben was scarily effective at mindreading, there was also the fact that Ben just seemed to know these things.   
  
A little too well, actually, Poe thought.   
  
“Are you okay?” Ben said.   
  
Poe laughed, a little shakily. “I’m fine. Really.” So some guys at the Academy thought it was funny to spray-paint the locker he kept his belongings in. So the teachers seemed to be looking at him like he was less than bantha poodoo. So what?  
  
“You don’t look fine,” Ben said, and Poe was familiar with that look in his eyes. The look that suggested that whoever would dare to hurt Poe was in for a serious galaxy of hurt.   
  
“I am. Just...difficulties with other pilots.” Another shaky laugh. “I mean, they have a bit of a mean streak but I’m fine, Ben. You don’t need to defend my honor.”  
  
"I think I do.”  
  
“Do you just think I’m not capable?” Poe said. It was a good thing, for a change, that no one wanted to room with the former spice runner. Poe doubted he could take any raised eyebrows or death glares from the conversation he was having with Ben.   
  
“I can’t stand it,” Ben said. “I can’t stand it when you’re being treated badly...especially when you don’t deserve it.”  
  
He sounded so earnest. So sincere. Poe’s heart broke just listening to him.   
  
Ben continued. "No one at the Academy could do what you did. Saving Sela Trune, for example. That first time. Turning your back on the Spice Runners. Then again...”  
  
The way Ben looked at him, Poe wondered if he had flowers sprouting up under his feet. Him, of all people. The man who’d had a fight with his dad and then got tricked into basically joining a gang.   
  
“Ben,” Poe said. "You shouldn’t...look at me like that.”  
  
“Like I really see you?”  
  
“I don’t have flowers sprouting under my feet, Ben.” Poe laughed, a bit strained. “I’m not that good a man.”  
  
“Yes, you are. And,” Ben said, “I think we need a distraction. Both of us.”  
  
There was a sparkle in Ben’s eyes, a suggestion that whatever he had in mind, it was going to be spectacular. Probably breaking a rule.   
  
***  
  
Ben took him out dancing. Right now, Poe wondered if this was Ben inviting him out on a date without really saying so. It seemed date-y.   
  
And of course Ben had used the mind trick to keep the guard from questioning his age. (Ben was eighteen) Poe looked uneasily at him. “You sure that this is a good idea?”  
  
“Just trust me.” Ben said, smiling. “I want to make you happy.”  
  
The dance music was already playing in full blast. Poe was admittedly a little nervous, but...what the hell. He hoped that the instructors wouldn’t think too badly of him going out on a night on the town with Ben.   
  
Poe moved. It was easy, he thought, easy as he moved his hips, his feet. The way Ben stared at him, it was almost like he was wondering about flowers popping up under Poe’s feet.   
  
Poe grinned. “Ben, come on. Dance with me.”  
  
Ben nodded, joined him. The way he looked, it was like he considered himself the luckiest bastard alive.  
  
“I’m not very good,” Ben said.   
  
Poe laughed. “Just relax. Go with the music.”  
  
They danced then. Side to side, face to face, and when the music got slower, Poe was relieved. Just dancing close to Ben, seeing how Ben looked at him.  
  
He wasn’t worthy of it. But he could be comfortable with it even as he and Ben danced.


End file.
